Olivia's Journey
by JessyBabe
Summary: Olivia is the daughter of Geoffrey McAllister, the evil leader of Team Oregon. Finding a rare pokemon, Olivia escapes from her father to raise a team of pokemon strong enough to take him, and all of Team Oregon down. I do not own pokemon. First story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Escape

Today was the day I was going to make my great escape.

I was going to leave my father and go out on my own. My father, Geoffrey McAllister, leader of Team Oregon, a group of ruthless thugs who were slowly gaining control of my region, Hoenn.

I had never really had a strong reason to leave before, apart from the fact that I really didn't like my father. But now, my reason was much more. I had found a Pokémon, a rare Pokémon, and I wasn't going to let her fall into my father's hands.

So, here I was, sitting on my bed with my bag in my hands, making sure I had everything that I needed. Pokeballs, potions, antidotes, berries, Pokémon food, human food, clothes and, most important, a one-way ticket to a new region, the Valour region aboard the ship the White Pearl.

Finally, knowing I could no longer waste any time, I shouldered my bag and walked over to my window, lifting it all the way up. I stuck my head out and looked both ways before pulling out my pokeball and pressing the middle button.

"Ral?" My Ralts said sleepily as I let her out.

"Opal, can you teleport us over there, by that tree?" I asked her, pointing to a tree in my garden, close to the forests edge.

My Ralts, being just a baby Pokémon, couldn't teleport far distances yet. Especially not with me too.

She nodded enthusiastically, and reached one little white hand up to me. I reached down and held on to her. Then, within an instant, I was next to the tree. I returned Opal to her pokeball, then hurried into the bushes, glancing behind me to make sure I hadn't been seen. I sighed with relief before continuing on my way to Coral Bay, a town on the edge of the ocean that often had ships going to different regions. There I would take the White Pearl to Valour, train up and army of tough Pokémon and return to take care of Team Oregon and my father.

I know what you're thinking. I said that I had a rare Pokémon, and then I told you I had a Ralts, which isn't _that_ rare. But my Ralts is different though, she is blue, white and orange, instead of green, white and pink. She is shiny.

I had been waiting for two days for the ship. Right now we were camped in the forest. I couldn't stay at the Pokémon centre in case Team Oregon came in and saw me. Luckily, today was the day I would be leaving.

Ralts stretched out next to me happily and looked up at me. _"When do we leave?" _She asked me with telepathy.

"Soon" I said out loud "we have a few hours to kill first"

"_Okay" _She said _"well, what shall we do until then?"_

I was about to reply, saying I wasn't sure, when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

I turned quickly, standing protectively in front of Opal, when a wild Budew crept through the bushes.

"Bu-budew" It cried, immediately getting into fighting stance.

"Opal, are you up for this?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Ral" She said, nodding eagerly.

"Okay then, Opal use confusion" I told her.

"Ral" She cried.

Suddenly the budew was covered in a purple glow, lifting up into the air.

"Buuuu" It cried in pain. Ralts released her confusion and the budew slammed into the floor, fainted. Psychic type moves were super-effective on budew.

I pulled a pokeball from my belt and threw it at the budew, holding my breath as it twitched, the red light flashing. With a loud beep the pokeball became still.

A smile lit up my face as I reached for the ball and pushed the button, releasing my newly caught budew.

Pulling out my pokedex, I scanned budew.

Budew, the Bud Pokémon. In winter, it keeps its bud closed to survive the cold, but then opens it again in the spring.

My pokedex told me that budew was a poison and grass type and its attacks were extra sensory, absorb, razor leaf and sunny day. The budew was also female.

Since her evolutions were roselia and roserade, I decided to name her Roza.

"Welcome to the team, Roza" I said to her.

"Bud, budew" She said happily.

For the next few hours I trained with Opal and Roza, perfecting their moves. Roza was making great progress. I returned her and Opal to their pokeballs then made my way into town and towards the ship.

When I got to the entrance a burly man held out his hand and said "Pass?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my ticket, placing it into his palm.

He ripped off half the ticket, giving me the rest then stepped to the side and allowed me entrance. I didn't stop to check out the ship, I quickly made my way to my room.

Pushing my key into the lock, I opened the door and stepped inside with a sigh. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was rest. And have a shower. A _long _shower.

I glanced around the room, taking in my surroundings, when I noticed something that was out of place. A boy of probably fifteen, sixteen. He was the most handsome boy I had ever seen, with golden hair and hazel/green eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and a smug smirk. He was sitting on one of the beds, one of them, meaning there were two beds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He laughed and said "Didn't you get the memo? This room is communal."

"Communal?" I said softly.

"You know more than one person" He told me slowly, as though he thought I didn't understand.

I scowled "I know what it means, I'm not an idiot!" I told him.

"Could have fooled me" He laughed.

I glared at him before making my way to the bathroom, deciding immediately that I _really_ disliked this boy, and the weeklong trip to Valour was going to seem extremely long when it was spent with him.

After a long, hot shower I changed into a knee length white dress and a black cardigan. I brushed out my waist long black hair then blow-dried it, deciding to keep it down. Then I gave a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and stepped into the main room.

The boy was no longer there, the room was completely empty. I sighed with relief and plopped onto my bed, the one the boy hadn't claimed for himself. Then I unclipped my two pokeballs and let out my two Pokémon.

"Raaalts" Opal cried.

"Buuudew" Roza said.

Budew went about exploring the room, while Ralts teleported onto my bed and lay down.

I was about to pull a book out of my bag, when a strange alarm sounded.

Opal and Roza looked at me, startled, and immediately I knew something was wrong. I grabbed my bag and stashed it into the cupboard, returned my Pokémon to their balls. Scanning the room, I couldn't see many places to hide.

The front door opened and I turned around in fear. But it was only the golden boy.

"Its Team Oregon" He said with distaste "They are looking for McAllister's daughter, apparently she ran away"

"They are?" I squeaked

"Yeah, I can't stand the sight of them" He told me "I wish they would hurry up and find that girl then be gone"

"Uh... Goldy..." I started, not knowing his name. He had to know the truth before they came in here."They are looking for me. I'm McAllister's daughter"

He stared at me, eyes wide open, and I immediately knew that look in his eyes. It was the look of distaste.

"Before you say anything, I am nothing like him. I can't be judged by what my father has done" I told him. I reached for my pokeballs and released my two Pokémon. "If they catch me, they will take my Pokémon away from me"

The boys eyes widened in surprise. "Fine, but when this is over you have a lot of explaining. Hide in the bathroom cupboard, you should fit. I'll send them away". He then walked over to his bed, lied down and pulled out a book. I slid into the bathroom, shut the door behind me and squeezed into the cupboard.

"Have you seen _her_?" A man's voice rang through the door.

"Seen _who_?" Goldy asked.

"That dratted girl" A female voice said. I recognised this voice as Hetty's, one my father's highest followers.

"A girl?" Goldy said "Does it look like there are any girls here?"

"Well, no" Said the man's voice

"Shut up, Henry" Hetty said "Let's check the next room"

I heard the door shut but stayed where I was. I don't know how much time went past, minutes, maybe hours, but suddenly the door opened and standing there was an angry golden boy.

His mouth opened and he said one word. "Talk".


	2. Chapter 2

For this story, the legal age to go on a Pokémon journey is 13, 10 is way too young! Just so you all know!

I do not own Pokémon. But I do own my characters: Olivia, Aundrey (Drey) and the two new ones Arobella and Lucas.

Here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Friendship

Goldy looked furious. Maybe it was because he stood up for me, a girl he didn't know from Eve, and the fact that I was the daughter of a villain.

I stood there awkwardly, shuffling my feet and staring at the floor. Talk... but how could I explain everything?

"Well..." I started "my name is Olivia... I'm fourteen, and, as you know, my father is Geoffrey McAllister. I found Opal, my Ralts, a few days before I left. If my father knew I had her, he would use her for evil purposes."

Goldy nodded and waved his hand for me to continue.

"So" I continued "I escaped. I had no choice. I'm going to raise a team strong enough to beat my father and the whole of Team Oregon... and that's all I can tell you Goldy"

He smirked and said "Goldy? Who the hell are you calling Goldy? Don't you know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to?" I asked dryly.

He looked slightly irritated before saying "I'm Aundrey Thorne... you may know me as Drey"

The name was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I frowned as I thought. But it was obvious I couldn't remember. "It does sound familiar..." I started.

"Great" He said sarcastically, shaking his head as though he thought I was stupid "I'm somewhat of a contest... star?"

Ah, so now I knew who he was. Drey Thorne, contest superstar. He and his Kirlia have won many ribbons.

"And what brings you to Valour?" I asked.

"Well, for one, the contests. Secondly, it's the fact that Valour contains Pokémon from not only Hoenn, but Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova!" He sounded very excited when he said this.

"Aha..." I said, waiting for him to continue.

"So I could get myself a strong team capable of doing contests AND gym battles!" He told me.

"Why do both?" I asked him.

He shrugged "I guess I think they complement each other. Your attacks won't only be strong; they will be beautiful and unpredictable!"

I nodded, and for the first time thought about doing both too. I mean, yeah, I was on a life-changing journey, but I would only get one shot. My father, and his followers, had never competed in contests. Their Pokémon wouldn't know combination moves, not like what you did in contests. It would give me an advantage!

"And" He told me "I will join you on your quest"

"Huh?" I said.

"I. Will. Join. You. I hate Team Oregon probably more than you do! If you're going to take them down, count me in" He said.

I had never really thought of having other people with me. It would make things easier for me, though, having two people and their Pokémon taking on Team Oregon than just one.

"Okay then... what Pokémon have you got?" I asked.

"On me? Just my Kirlia, Gallant" He replied.

I nodded "Well, I just have Ralts and Budew... we will need to strengthen our teams"

He nodded and smiled "Yep, an army of beautiful, powerful Pokémon. We will be unbeatable"

I smiled, agreeing. "Okay, well now that that's done, I would really like to get some sleep. It's been a big day" I told him "And, Drey... why are you suddenly starting to trust me?"

"Because of your Ralts. They sense the emotions of those around them. If you were evil, she and my Kirlia would have sensed it. So I trust them, not you. Don't get your hopes up" He told me, smirking.

I scowled at him and said "Goldy, you aint my type!"

"That's what every girl says right before... never mind. I'm going to go out to the deck. Want me to bring you back any food?" He asked.

"No thanks, I'll get some later. Night Drey" I said, walking towards my bed and the comfort of sleep.

I let out a huge sigh as I saw our stop. Valour was beautiful, full of large snow-topped hills and huge green trees. It was a Pokémon paradise that was rumoured to have been in the middle of all the regions, many millions of years ago. Which is why it had Pokémon from all the regions.

As we stepped off the ship we were immediately bombarded by my least favourite type of person. Fan-girls. They swarmed over Drey, holding notebooks and pens, squealing his name, asking him out on dates, wanting his autograph. Unfortunately for me, I was standing right next to him, and someone noticed.

"Who is _she_!" The pale green haired-blue eyed beauty asked snidely "Lucas, tell me who she is!"

A boy with messy brown hair that seemed to cover most of his face, and pretty purple eyes immediately appeared at her side.

"What _now_?" He asked her.

"Who is _she_?" The girl asked, pointing at me.

"How the hell should I know?" He asked.

The girl glanced at all the other girls crowding around Drey and lifted two fingers to her dainty mouth, letting out a loud whistle. Every eye immediately turned to her and she yelled "GET OUT! NOW!"

The other girls' eyes widened and immediately they all fled, leaving Drey, herself, her friend Lucas and myself alone.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The girl asked, jabbing a finger into Drey's chest.

"No, crazy girl. She is not my girlfriend and NEITHER ARE YOU!" He told her, his voice getting slowly louder.

"My name is AROBELLA not crazy girl" She pouted "And, one day, you and I will be together. Lucas, teach him a lesson"

"What? How?" The boy asked.

"Battle Drey, of course" She replied.

"Battle?" Lucas squeaked.

Finally, I had had enough. I was itching with for a battle, especially the way she was going off at us. "Make it a double battle, me and Drey onto you two." I said.

"And if I win?" She asked.

"Name your price" I replied.

"I get to travel with you" She replied, a huge grin on her face.

"No, choose something else!" I cried.

"That is my choice. What is yours?" She replied.

"If we win, then you leave us alone and stay far FAR away from us" I replied.

"Deal" She said with a huge grin.

"Good. Come on out Opal" I said, throwing Opal's pokeball into the air.

"Ralts!" She cried, ready for battle.

"Come on out, Marie!" Arobella called.

"Flaaafffyyy" Her Flaaffy cried, getting into fighting stance. Typical, a girl like her _would_ have a cute pink Pokémon.

"C'mon out Rocky" Called Lucas.

"Aron" His Aron said.

"I choose you, Gallant" Said Drey.

"Kirliii" His Kirlia said.

"And now" I said "we battle"

"Opal, use confusion" I called.

"Ral!" She cried, and the Flaaffy turned purple.

"Flaa!" She cried.

"Marie, shake it off with thundershock!" Called Arobella.

"Flaaf!" Flaaffy cried, sending a wave of thunder towards my Ralts.

"Gallant, use protect!" Called Drey. His Kirlia immediately appeared in front of Opal, a huge screen protecting the pair from the oncoming thunder.

"You need to react faster" Drey told me with a frown "protect your Pokémon!"

I nodded, hating to hear his scolding.

"Okay, Opal, use magical leaf on Aron!" I called.

"Ral!" She cried, sending a wave of leaves to the Aron.

"Rocky, dig under the ground" Called Lucas.

"Ron!" His Aron said, then disappeared beneath the ground, evading my magical leaf attack.

"Flaaffy, use shock wave!" Said Arobella.

"Gallant, psychic!" Said Drey.

The battle was going great and we had the upper hand. At least, at first we did. Because then something happened that we didn't expect.

"Rocky, dig out and use rock throw!" Called Lucas.

His Aron came out of the ground, but before it attacked, it started to glow and change shape.

"H-he's evolving!" Called Lucas.

We all stood there, dumbfounded, as his Aron evolved into Lairon.

"Lairon" His newly evolved Lairon cried.

"This isn't good. None of our attacks are that great on Aron, let alone its evolved form!" Drey told me "This is going to be hard!"

I nodded and we continued the battle.

"Lairon, use rock throw!" Called Lucas. And this is where all hell went loose. Because it was newly evolved, it was a lot stronger. So, Lairon caused a massive avalanche that buried not just mine and Drey's Pokémon, but his own Pokémon and Arobella's too. We pulled away the pile of rocks, to discover that every single Pokémon had fainted.

"We... drew" I said.

"So what does that mean?" Arobella asked, cradling her Flaaffy in her arms.

"Nothing for now, we need to get to a Pokémon centre" Drey replied, returning his Kirlia to its pokeball and walking off. We all got up and followed his actions, returning our Pokémon and following him to the Pokémon centre.


End file.
